I Loved You, That was All
by Meiko Atsushi
Summary: All Akashi wanted to tell him was that he loved him, but he was no longer there. One-shot AkaKuro. Warning: Character Death. Slight AU. Angst, OOC.


"**I loved you, that was all."**

**Summary: All Akashi wanted to tell him was that he loved him, but he was no longer there. One-shot AkaKuro. Warning: Character Death. Slight AU. Angst, OOC.**

_Tetsuya…_ Akashi Seijuro mumbled. It has been 2 years since Kuroko's death. He was now in his early twenties, but he has never gotten over his teammate's death. _No, not a teammate, _Akashi thought, personally reminding himself that that was when they were in Middleschool, in their Teiko years with the rest of Miracles. From the moment they had hurt Kuroko, they were no longer his teammates. Kuroko had forgiven them afterwards – after Seirin won Rakuzan and took advantage as a title of the new rising champions.

His phone rang. Akashi glanced at the caller ID. It was Midorima. Akashi sighed. Since today was Kuroko's anniversary – not a happy one, but even so – he has been receiving a lot of calls. A lot of calls from his former teammates in highschool, and his other friends that were now also in college.

"Akashi." A gruff voice said over the other side of the phone. Akashi didn't reply for a while, not knowing what to say.

"Shintaro. What is it?" Akashi finally managed to say, as his old friend sighed heavily from the other line. His sigh seemed to tell him everything of what he wanted to say.

"You know why, Akashi. It's… it's been 2 years since then. Kise is asking whether you will want to visit Kuroko's grave together-"

"Thank you for the offer, Shintaro, I am overwhelmed by your generosity." Akashi cut his friend off. Midorima seemed like he wanted to protest, but he didn't say anything. "But please tell Ryouta that there is no need for such actions. You guys can go without me." He said, as Midorima remained silent for a while.

"You're still not getting over it, Akashi. It's been 2 years." Midorima mumbled, as Akashi put down his phone for a while. Midorima continued to talk for the first few seconds, until he finally realized that Akashi had no intention to reply to his continuous warnings and lectures, and how he should really visit someone for help. Midorima even offered him the chance to visit their home's small clinic for free and they will do their best for him, but Akashi turned it down.

"Akashi? Akashi? Are you there?" Midorima asked impatiently over the opposite line. Akashi sighed as he picked up the phone again.

"Thank you for calling Shintaro." He mumbled, ignoring the exclaims that his friend was shouting. He put down the phone again, and threw it towards the couch, hoping it wouldn't fall on the floor instead. He sighed, as he looked outside. It was raining.

_Raining… just like the day Tetsuya died… _Akashi sighed, as he turned away from the window. He glanced at the single photo where the Generation of Miracles took a picture all together – the one in their first year of Highschool, right on Kuroko's birthday. That was the first and last time they took a photo together, thinking that there would be plenty of chances later on to catch up with their broken relationship that just seemed to be mending back into it's original place.

They were recovering from the past. Kuroko forgave them for their foolish actions, and the Miracles were cooperating with one another as friends, not as stubborn, plain rivals like they were in Middleschool. Everything seemed to be getting better, until…

"_Akashi… it's Aomine speaking."_

_Akashi frowned at how his old teammate sounded so gloomy. It was almost as if the sadness has gotten the better of him. Akashi was confused. Aomine never talked like that. He was either always frustrated with something, or happy but trying to hide it, or just being the plain old Aomine. Aomine was never depressed._

"_Daiki? May I ask you the reason behind your sudden call at such a time?"_

"_A-Akashi, I know this may be hard for you, since, uh, you and Tetsu were really close, but-"_

"_Daiki, get to your point." Akashi snapped, annoyed that the conversation was dragging._

"_Tetsu died. Car accident." Akashi's eyes widened. He was about to question Aomine, whether this was a prank he was pulling again. But Akashi knew better. He let Aomine continue what he was saying. "It happened merely 6 hours ago. Tetsu… he was… he was crossing the road, and the car didn't see him… it was more like the lights were red, but the driver was a little crazy there, and he was going to ignore the signals and just pass over, thinking nobody was crossing the road at the moment… but Tetsu… he-"_

"_Daiki." Akashi started, trying not to lose his calm self. "Where are you right now? Answer me."_

"_Tokyo Main Hospital. But Akashi, Tetsu, he-"_

"_I understand." Akashi said, his voice now a bit groggy, as he felt an unknown lump blocking his throat, making it hard to breathe. His eyes were stinging dangerously. Out of grave sadness, or anger, frustration… Akashi did not know. Such things didn't matter to him at the moment. _

_He ran like mad, with only his jacket over his shoulders. He quickly grabbed a taxi and got on, praying over and over again that this was a nightmare._

_It can't be, he thought. It was real. He stared at his sleeves that were now wet, due to the falling rain. Feelings… aren't these realistic in dreams. _

"Tetsuya…" Akashi whispered, now standing in front of the tomb. Kuroko's name was carved into the wet stone that had drops of water slipping down from it on the edges. It seemed like the Generation of Miracles and the others from Seirin had already passed by, seeing how there were flowers in front of the stone, still looking like it was placed there not too long ago. Akashi placed his own bouquet of flowers in front of the grave, as he stared at the name carved into the stone.

"If you were alive, Tetsuya." Akashi mumbled. "I wonder if anything would've changed."

_Yes, things would've changed. _His mind echoed. _After all, what I wanted to tell you was just…_

The rain was getting stronger, and Akashi finally decided that having his umbrella to cover him won't do much. He folded the umbrella, as the raindrops started hitting the remaining parts of his body that were barely dry.

"All I wanted to say Tetsuya…." A hard lump seemed to be stuck on his throat all over again. The words were there, but he couldn't seem to form them. "All I wanted to say was that I loved you…" he mumbled.

"But even so, it seems like I was asking for too much." He mumbled. The stone in front of him didn't reply. Of course it wouldn't. Kuroko was dead. That was why he was standing here, in the middle of a graveyard.

_You are no longer here…_

As the raindrops continued to hit his wet face, Akashi couldn't tell whether the warm liquid that was flowing freely down his face were the rain or his tears.

He didn't know, but Akashi decided to think that it was the rain.

Yes, it was the rain.

**This was my first KnB fanfic. For those who had read it, please tell me how it was.**

**~Rica~**


End file.
